


You keep my heart and my body warm

by neilmelendez



Series: Flufftober 2019 [3]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Live, First Kiss, Fluff, Flufftober, Friends to Lovers, M/M, blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilmelendez/pseuds/neilmelendez
Summary: It was a cold day in New-York and Eddie just wanted to warm himself under a blanket, he wasn't expecting to finally get what he wanted after 6 months.





	You keep my heart and my body warm

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Flufftober : Blanket

It was cold in New-York that day and on top of that, Eddie’s heater was broken and he was freezing in the apartment he shared with Richie. They both moved in together after they defeated (and survived) Pennywise and Eddie finally divorced from his wife after two whole months spent at the hospital, under medication for the hole he had on his chest. Two months after they started living together, they adopted a Pomeranian who Richie thought it was funny to named him Pennywise but Eddie was only calling him Penny.

“Penny! Come here, you baby.” Eddie whispered to the dog, who looked at him before barking and jumping on the couch. 

The dog sniffed the blanket who, licked Eddie’s hand who looked at him in disgust and started to fell asleep, glued to Eddie’s side. 

“Disgusting dog.” Eddie said, cleaning his hand with the blanket.

He watched the TV for a little while, trying to warming himself under the blanket. He looked up to the front door when he heard the door opening and bite back a smile when he saw Richie enter, shivering because of the cold with his nose and cheeks red. Richie spent all his day in Derry’s hospital, taking care of Eddie without complaining once and during the time they spent together, Eddie slowly fell in love with the other man. Not many people knew about it, in fact only Stan and Bev knew. 

“It’s fucking freezing out there.” Richie cursed.

“Wanna share a blanket?” Eddie asked, cursing mentally when he felt his cheeks warming up. 

“Sure.” Richie answered, smiling softly at him before putting his bag on the table and petting Penny.

He sat on the couch and let Eddie put the blanket on both of them, Richie put his hands close to his mouth and breathed on it, trying to warming them too.

“Jesus, my hands are so cold.” Richie complained.

Eddie took a deep breath and put his warm hands around Richie’s to warm them quickly. Richie looked at him, his eyes dropping to Eddie’s lips before coming back to look at him in the eyes. 

“My lips are cold too.” Richie said with a quiet voice.

Eddie froze, his mouth slightly open under the shock and his cheeks starting to turn red.

“Nevermind, forget I-”

Eddie shut Richie up by putting his lips on top of Richie’s and kissing him softly. After a second, Richie kissed him back and took away one hand to put it on Eddie’s cheek, caressing the scar he had there. They both smiled against each other’s mouths and stopped kissing when Penny started barking. Richie rested his forehead against Eddie’s and nuzzled their noses together.

“I think it’s time I tell you I had a crush on you since we were kids.” Richie whispered.

“What? Why did you never say anything?” Eddie asked.

“I thought you were straight and Derry isn’t the most open-minded place.” 

“I understand. But I definitely wasn’t straight.”

“Oh, I know that now.” Richie whispered before kissing him again. 

Penny started barking again, apparently annoyed by all the movements and jumped off the couch to sleep on his pillows.

“Don’t be jealous, Pennywise. I’m sure we’ll find you a pretty girl.”

“Stop calling him that, it’s disturbing, asshole.” Eddie said, frowning.

“Eddie, my love, how do you want to call him then?”

Eddie blushed at that and flicked Richie’s forehead before kissing him. When they stopped kissing, he put the blanket - who fell on the ground during their kisses - on top of them, completely warming them and cuddled next to his...boyfriend? partner? lover? He wasn’t sure of that yet, but he was sure of one thing,that he would never let go of Richie Tozier ever again.


End file.
